


Pepi Is Watching!

by Dimitri_Krow13



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, For no reason, Gen, I suck at writing, Pepi is in this, Portia is friggen amazing, cute shit man, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimitri_Krow13/pseuds/Dimitri_Krow13
Summary: Portia and Emil (reader/apprentice) finally get some alone time together. Unfortunately, Pepi didn't get the memo.





	Pepi Is Watching!

"Emil, what are you doing?" Portia let out a breath of air and moaned. I had her on my lap, keeping her close to my chest. My face buried in her neck, peppering kisses along her soft skin.  
I paused. "Do you want me to stop?" I teased, continuing with my previous action.  
Portia huffed. "You know I don't." Her fingers threaded through my hair. I trained my hand down her body stopping at her hip. She glared at me through her peripheral vision. "Keep going."  
I laughed into her neck. "Portia, so demanding mhm?"  
"Ugh! Bad Emil stop teasing!" She huffed, shifting her hips.  
I purred into her ear. "Only for you hot-head." I grabbed her hips and picked her up, laying her down on her bed. I kissed her soft pink lips. "Should I kiss all your freckles?"  
"You would be kissing me forever."  
"You know I'd love that." She rolled her eyes.  
"Rude." I shifted down her body. She groaned, blushing and shoving her knuckle in her hand to muffle the sound.  
She mumbles something against her hand. Probably cursing me out.  
I pulled up her shirt, kissing her soft tummy. Trailing further down, I lifted her legs and positioning them on my shoulders.  
Portia looked down at me. "W-wait!"  
Blushing, she gestured towards the door. "Pepi is watching..."

**Author's Note:**

> Portia is extremely underrated and she needs more love. I promise I tried I just really suck at writing. hehe... he...  
> Buuuuuut, I did make some fanart of the sweet angel so ya  
> { https://www.sendspace.com/file/d4ubcd }


End file.
